Data such as content can be provided by multiple sources. Recipients of data may be able to control the playback of certain content using time shifting (e.g., trick play) features such as pause, rewind, and fast-forward, for example. For example, digital video recorder (DVR) devices can be configured to receive and store data such as content and to control the playback of the stored content using time shifting features.